Combat Tips
This article contains various information regarding combat, using weapons and skills, enemies etc.. General * Seasons have bonuses, it is always Winter > Fall, Fall > Summer, Summer > Spring, Spring > Winter. The bonus is 20% more damage. That means that when you're a winter class attacking a fall monster, you will deal 20% more damage. (Unfortunately, monster seasons are not listed anywhere in-game, although they can be easily deduced in theory.) * Fighting with players of the same season as you gives a damage boost. Fighting with 1 person of the same season regardless of class will give you both a 6% damage boost, 2 will give you all an 11% boost, 3 is a 15% boost, 4 is an 18% boost, and a full team of all the same season will boost the whole teams damage by 20%. Weapons * Weapon proficiencies give damage boosts as follows: *** = +45%, ** = +30%, * = +15%, o = +0%, - = -50%, * Magical weapons' damage output is affected by enemy's Resistance, physical - by enemy's Defense. * In the back row positions, "back row" (ranged) weapons deal full damage to all opponents, whereas "front row" (melee) weapons deal 60% reduced damage. * In the front row positions, all weapons will deal 20% reduced damage to the opponents' back row; unless the opponents' front row is empty, in which case full damage will be dealt. * Splash damage is higher when you are on back row. (125% of the front row damage) * Relatively splash damage from blunderbuss is higher in the back row (25%) than in the front row (20%) but the percentage values depend on base damage and that one is higher in front row for blunderbuss. So overall blunderbusses deal more damage in the front row. * An enemy targeted with a 'splash-enabled' weapon will suffer both the basic weapon damage and splash damage. The splash triggers even if you miss the attack. (When you are charmed, the splash with target the enemy, while your basic weapon damage targets an ally.) * Some skills will ignore your weapon row-type. For example, "Split Shot" (Winter Hunter skill) always deal more damage back row. * The Life Axe is the only weapon which has a 10% chance of fully healing yourself. Skills * Bravery (number) over (turns) means that by the last turn you will have (number)% added to your att, each turn it grows by an even percentage till the final turn. bravery(150/4) starts off at about 20% and by round 4 is at 150%. * Poison (%/time) will do the stated percentage of your normal attack damage for the number of turns noted. The damage is based on the damage you would have done during the turn you poisoned the monster, only; i.e. your attack is 100 and you normally do 1000 damage to the monster. Your attack is buffed to 300 and you will do 3000 damage to the monster except that his round you poison with a 50%/5 spell. The monster will take 1500 damage over 5 turns regardless of what happens to your attack in the following rounds. * The way skills stack: A stat increasing buff will override a stat decreasing buff on the same stat, and vice versa. Viruses/euphoria stack with any other skill. Bravery, viruses/euphoria, berserk and ATT+/- also stack. When bravery, viruses/euphoria and +att are cast on a player, they don't just add on top of each other, they affect the result of the previous buff. If I have 100 att and get a 150% bravery, at its peak my total ATT will be 250. If I get a Grenade Arrow (Fall Hunter skill) cast on me, it modifies my total att and adds it to there (as opposed to my base ATT) so my total ATT will go to 625. If on top of that I had a 60% +euphoria (posh bliss) on me at its peak my total att will go to 1000 (it will look like 100+900) in theory, in practice due to some creative rounding up it ends up actually being higher than 10x your original attack. With newer skills like shootout you can reach newer highs in attack and damage, just make sure to plan because while berserk will give you a damage boost, it will also prevent you from performing skills. * Healing and regen skills output depends on the caster's HP, not the target's. * Some skills are weaker when the caster has a lower level than the receiver. For instance, if the caster is lvl 200 and the receiver is lvl 300, the strength is only 200/300 = 66%. For some skills (like att buff) this means it will only work at 66% of its maximum. For other skills (like haste) it means it only has a 66% chance that it will work. Enemies * Enemies also have seasons, which means that their damage can be boosted against your season. * Enemies use magic and physical normal attacks (when not using skills). Their damage output is affected either by your Resistance or Defense. Status Effects see Status Effects Category:Content Category:Guides